Bacchantis
by Lorelei Leroux
Summary: En la confusión te dijiste que Teresa lo planeó desde el principio. Que fingió irse para que bajaras la guardia. Que le había salido bien, porque no podías gritar. Teresa x Irene.


**Bacchantis**

La primera vez. El deseo estaba allí, invasivo, pretendía lubricar tu ser corrupto y era patético ceder a él, así que agradecías tener el rincón de la enorme habitación ruinosa solo para ti, lo suficientemente lejos como para que ninguna de las otras que dormían contigo supiera.

Pero ella supo. Dios, ella siempre sabía cuando pensabas en hacer algo indebido. Lo sabía del mismo modo en que se daba cuenta cuando pensabas en escapar, apuñalando con las uñas al guardián, por ejemplo. No lo hacías porque tenías la certeza de sobrevivir y ningún deseo de ver el verdadero mundo sin respaldo. Solo era vértigo y fantasía al enfocar el cielo abierto, que no podía recibirte a menos que fueras un ave volando a su encuentro. Entonces cruzabas miradas con Teresa y ella te sonreía, haciendo que te sintieras iracunda en tu culpabilidad. Embestías usando la espada con más fuerza. Y nunca le ganabas, porque parecía leer tu mente. O era algo más que aún no entendías.

Teresa aquella vez. Iba a escaparse a la ciudad. Te dijo que se aprendían cosas muy interesantes allí. Que era divertido. Pero tenías miedo. Tanto del castigo, como de lo que ella pudiera hacer si estaban solas y sin supervisión. A ti, a los humanos. Podías imaginarte sin cabeza en poco tiempo. Y no, gracias, para reponer el cansancio mental debo dormir ocho horas. Puso los ojos en blanco, te llamó "niña remilgada", te sacó la lengua y saltó hábilmente por la ventana. Tres pisos sin un rasguño. Podías hacerlo mejor pero no era necesario tampoco. Trataste en vano de no pensar en Teresa mientras satisfacías el deseo que comía tu piel acalorada por el ejercicio de la jornada. Terminaste rápido y te dormiste. En verdad no querías perder horas de sueño. Los botones del uniforme estaban desabrochados. Te encontrabas muy cansada para molestarte en cerrarlos. Y no eran pocas las muchachas que se quitaban la ropa para dormir, incluso en invierno, porque se sentían arder a causa de los cambios. La sangre les hacía mutar. Eso era doloroso y en algunos casos como lava pura. Estallaban ampollas en la piel. Algunas sanaban, otras quedaban abiertas para siempre, sobre todo las que tocaban órganos importantes. Eso lo aprendieron rápido. Porque les llevaba a saber cómo podían matarse e inmovilizarse mutuamente. Eso le hacía sentirse a salvo de las demás. Pero no de Teresa, que era menos fuerte pero más rápida.

Te despertaron con brusquedad y primero pensaste que era el cuidador, que había amanecido. Pero estaban sobre ti, se metían en las sábanas, tapaban tu boca con manos que olían a tierra y sangre infectada.

-Si dices algo diré que me invitaste a venir, que me lo pediste mucho y caeremos juntas.

Teresa. Hubieras querido VOCIFERAR: NADIE TE CREERÁ, DÉJAME, MALDITA SEA. Pero sus dedos ahora, invasivos: el deseo que se renovaba como el ave fénix de las historias que oíste cuando tenías tiempo para ser niña. Hace mucho. En la confusión te dijiste que Teresa lo planeó desde el principio. Que fingió irse para que bajaras la guardia. Que le había salido bien, porque no podías gritar. No pudiste seguir protestando para tus adentros. Ibas a morder su mano, a empujarla, pero en medio de los movimientos que luchaban por anestesiarte con perverso placer, pareció volver a leer tu mente. Sus manos centellaron en la oscuridad. Oíste el crujir de tus propios huesos. Te había roto un brazo. Jadeaste, saboreando el dolor, bastante equiparable a los arañazos entre tus piernas. Del mismo modo: parecía sentirse con derecho a estar aquí, porque eran fruto del impulso de Teresa. Las lágrimas laceraron tus ojos, que cerraste con fuerza. Y ella las lamió.

-Vamos, no es una herida grave. La puedes sanar. No hagas que me sienta culpable. Es para que seas más dócil.

Quizás el dolor te obligó a seguir sus movimientos, aunque estabas familiarizada con él y al día siguiente te preguntarías si no te dejaste llevar por la curiosidad, llena de repugnancia. Detalles escalofriantes: Teresa frotando tu entrepierna con la suya, diciéndote con una sonrisa de dientes apretados, que así se hacen los bebés. Riéndose de la forma en que tratabas de ignorarla en el remolino de sus cuerpos tocándose, fundiéndose. Tal vez te dormiste después de correrte, cuando ella suspiraba de placer y trataba de hacer lo mismo, de besarte para incitarte a colaborar, cuando tu brazo estuvo casi sanado de nuevo y quisiste empujarla de las mantas sobre el suelo de piedra helada. Un destello fugaz de la blancura reluciente de su piel en la oscuridad. Te acostaste pensando que saltaría de nuevo sobre ti. Cerraste los ojos y apretaste los puños (el brazo de la espada a penas y tenía los huesos soldados, pero le hubieras golpeado antes de que te inmovilizara de nuevo, eso seguro. Y si tu boca no estaba demasiado seca, también largado el deseado alarido repleto de furia y terror), esperando. Nada, solo el sueño cerniéndose sobre ti, menos casto que de costumbre pero siempre etéreo.


End file.
